Gokudera's Journal
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: You'll be rolling in laughter, you'll be cringing in pain you'll question Gokudera's sexuality, but most of all You'll adore looking into Gokudera's innermost secrets from His crush on Tsuna to his hatred of Bel's mink it's all here in his diary!
1. Gokuchan's Journal!

Chibi: -pelted with rock for put more stories up- sorry but I just HAD to do this

Rosso: WE OWN NOTHING IN THIS FANFICTION BUT THE IDEA OURSELVES

Chibi: NOW LET THE CRACKNESS COMMENCE!

X~X~X~X~X~X

Dear Journal

Today was a same boring old day with my Juudaime and that baseball idiot … I hate him the way he always tries to put the moves on the tenth, but I know the tenth would choose me over him anyday. … At least I hope so

… I think the Tenth might think I'm getting too clingy … it's just I know everyone else is after my man HE'S MY MAN BITCHES!

… But I digress

Anyways I got some new bombs today and they're SUPER AWESOME! They explode more quickly and more dangerously … but the tenth didn't approve of them … partially because I almost blew him up with them…

Anyways the tenth has been spending SO much time with me now and best of all that baseball freak is around us for right now, and I completely, totally didn't do anything to harm him …

Ok that's a total lie…

I kinda found some expired fish and yea … so now it's just me and the tenth. I keep hearing from Reborn-san that I need to help train the Tenth as he's going to meet with some people about some fight or something so here's my chance to make the Tenth fall in love with me and we'll live in a house in the forest and have 3 kids!

Uh-oh I see the tenth coming, can't let him find me writing my inner-most thoughts here... oh god he looks so rapeable in those clothes … actually he look rapeable in any clothes. Anyways wish me luck Journal!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chibi: Ok so the first chapter was total crap and all over the place BUT I MUST CONCENTRATE ON MY WORK I HOLD MY SCISS- oops yea so any thoughts on what Gokudera should write about

Rosso: after His training with Tsuna he'll probably writing his hatred for the Taylor Lautner of Katekyo, Yamamoto

Chibi: Yep girls get wet form the Mexican with no shirt on, oh yea anyone caught the vocaloid song reference? I'll give you a hint it's a RinxLen song!


	2. Training with the Tenth!

Chibi: here I am with another chapter of the very sexy (and possibly homosexual) Gokudera

Rosso: WE OWN NOTHING IN THIS FANFICTION BUT THE IDEA OURSELVES

Chibi: NOW LET ANOTHER LAST SUP- I MEAN CHAPTER COMMENCE

X~X~X~X~X~X

Dear Journal

Today I was training with the tenth, I just have one thing to say, I don't like his HDWM His clothes are still on and he looks like he can top me, I think he's another person then, oop did I write that eheheheh anyways Reborn-san told me to throw as many rocket bombs as I can to the tenth, … I couldn't do it but Reborn-san was watching at those beady big eyes of his can kill I swear if I didn't throw those bombs I would be dead …. –gasp- and then the tenth wouldn't marry me and then he would marry that baseball freak but it's ok because I know he'll mourn the loss of me for the rest of his life … like the queen of England or some shit.

While we were training the Varia showed up and they just watched the guy with the umbrella was just staring at his boss, the little flying piece of leather just flew away and the dude with the long hair just stood there screaming like an angry dinosaur, and then the worse that stupid prince showed up, and I KNEW he was eyeing the tenth as he trained I COULD SEE IT IN HIS EYES! … Well if I could see his eyes… um BUT I KNOW HE WAS EYEING MY MAN!

Feeling offended I throw bombs at him and we started fight AND I TOTALLY KICKED HIS ASS! The tenth stopped us because he knew I would kill him and his shitweasel! Anyways while I wasn't watching that angry dinosaur started attacking the tenth and worse I couldn't do ANYTHING because I was already fight that shit prince and his shit weasel in that shit place with the shit Varia! I just threw bombs everywhere … which was a good idea … because I kinda-sorta blew up the tenth … BUT THEY WERE BOMBS OF LOVE … but I still hurt him. How can I live with myself knowing I hurt my tenth! … Wel it was all bad I at least go to blow up that Shit-Prince. Anyways I'm getting kinda sleepy s good-night Journal –yawn-

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chibi: and the second chapter was total BALLS!

Rosso: You people won't enjoy this story –forever alone-

Chibi: Now it's time for me to go to my castle on a cloud kay? Oh another Voca refrence in the first author note

Rosso: Next Chappie Goku-chan's sick!


	3. Gokudera on Sick Leave!

Chibi: And yet another chapter of Gokudera-homo-san's Diary!

Rosso: This is not surprising

Chibi: Now onto to our sick Goku-chan

X~X~X~X~X~X

Dear Journal

Ugh No NO NO FUCKING NO! I was supposed to go on a date with the tenth today but I couldn't why journal? Because I got sick! I probably got it from that Baseball idiot! Now He's on that date with the tenth, because I can't! … My sister came by to make me feel better but… I kinda threw up if I was already sick when I saw her, well at least I t was nice of her to come, it's not that I don't like my sister it's just that… I don't like her face. I can't stand to stay still like this I gotta see my future husband, Mr. Sawada-Gokudera (A/N: Yes, Gokudera's first name is Hayato) oh wait he's at the door I'm so happy my tenth came!

I'm so happy my bf brought me rice balls to make me feel better, I would have totally told my feelings for him if that bastard, Yamamoto didn't come he' thinks he so hot with his golden eyes and tan body pffft bitch please I know I'm hotter than him.I was actually surprised that turf-top visited to … with some takoyaki … wish I could have blown his ass up. Everyone ended up coming except for Hibari … not surprised with his tiny-eyed self and those hideously tight pants …. I bet he has a small penis the way he wears those pants. ACHOO! Ugh I'm getting worse by the day I hope I get better soon so I can spend more time with my future husband.

I decided to read some books that I found while rummaging through my house … found something about a guy named Hitler… how did people take him so seriously with a dirty Sanchez on his lip! ACHOO! Anyway I don't wanna get you covered in mucus Journal so I'll put you away for now, bye!

~The Future Mr. Sawada-Gokudera

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chibi: Make haste Make haste! I must make haste

Sadao: get yer ass moving

Rosso: anyways Read review share with your friend and we'll see you next time

Chibi: Reviews make Gokudera feel better! If I get enough he'll be better next chapter!


	4. Testedy Test Test

Chibi: Were going to have a wedding today

Rosso: This is not surprising

Chibi: eh well in Gokudera's dream

X~X~X~X~X~X

Dear Journal

We had finals today and the tenth didn't know what to do! So I kinda sorta secretly did the test for him. How journal? I threw a few dynamites out the window to distract the teacher while I switched his paper with mine but I forgot I doodles some hearts with him and me doing some um … inappropriate things so I had to take the paper I quickly snatched it back and erased them but the teacher saw me and I got a zero no biggie because the tenth got a perfect score. The teacher then lost his mind. I started wondering why people like our music so much I don't think it's so great. So I decided to check they're music and I just have one to say … they're music is not bad I especially like that girl what was her name Nami Massage? And I got reminded of the tenth by this cute little girl's song what was her name it started with a J … Jelly? Mmm I'm hungry now … well I gotta go make a tuna sandwich –wink wink nudge nudge-

~Mr. Gokudera-Sawada the great

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chibi: I kinda just made this in 3.4 minutes

Sadao: so basically he just pulls these out of his ass

Chibi: yea pretty much so are you questioning Gokudera sexuality yet?


	5. In a GenderBend

Chibi: -stretches- Hoo-WHEE is it good to be back! Hey Guys My cousin busted kmy computer which was balls so I couldn't upload diddly SQUAT! But I am Back baby with anotehr chapter of Gokudera-chan's journal!. As usual I own nary a thing.

XxXxXx Super Mega Awesome – female- Me~!XxXxX

Dear Journal

Today was awesome, The Boss kissed me, KISSED ME! And why you ask? … well I kinda got turned into a girl… But it wasn't my fault! It was that stupid Gianini who used a shapshifting device, It kinda worked but it just swapped genders so for a while(I haven't changed back) I am Hayako Gokumina! The Boss didn't know it was me with my ample boobs, nice ass and long shiny silver hair. That Baseball idiot didn't know it was me either~! They all thought I was some new student! So I sat next to the boss and start to sweet talk him, he was playing hard-to-get however, saying he wasn't interesting in "Involving anyone else." Aww How cute he's loyal to me but then for ONCE that idiotic Yamamoto was usefu; he invited me up to eat with ,the bo- I mean my future lover, he brought a banana with him, a banana for once I was glad I wasn't a guy … or at least I thought so… because um something embarrasing happened… (This is left to you're imagination, journal) oh the way he wrapped his lips on the very sexual fruit how his togue licked the tip…. Then he bit it ;~; ah well … I guess I should get used to figuring out how my boobs work… because these things are getting in the way, they're too big… how do I make them smaller… actually … I think the boss likes them. I hugged him and my boobs pushed against his face so when I left there was blood on my shirt. Actually I hope to stay like this… but if I stay my little Tuna-chan will wonder where I went… and He'll spend all of eternity looking for me and not notice the girl me… ah such a hard descion should I stay as a totally sexy boobie lady. Or should I ask Gianini to revert me back into my normal flat-chested, (but I think my totally huge, hung horse-sized package can make up for it.) self. Hm Decisions descions. Anyways off to explore my body now!

~Gokumina-chan~!

XxXxXxX

Chibi: Oh Ok I have absoluty NO idea where this came from, considering I''ve only seen a fem!Yamamoto picture (DEM LEGS.) Anyways I'm back you guys! Oh and this is a your choice point the next chapter will still be Fem!Gokudera BUUUUT After that you guys can chose whether Gokudera-chan stay as a Girl for another chapter (which will involved a totally hilarious mock-lemon) OOOOORRRR Change him back into a male (Which will STIll involved a super hilarious mock-lemon) By the way guys these changes happened in the time my computer was busted

-I got better at writing

-became a Brony

-cosplay for the first time

-found a pebble

-slept under a rock

-read Rip van Winkle

And plenty more but like that I'll be back so Vote now Whethere Gokudera-chan should stay a boy or a girl! Poll is up on my profile You can also vote in your reveiws! Wel Au revoir my love!


	6. Where is Gokudera-kun?

Chibi: Oh dear I forgot about Goku-chan's journal sorry I've been busy with School, since I have a TON of school to do and major test coming up –sirensirens- anyways lets start

X~X

Dear Journal

Sorry I have written in you for soooo long it's just I've been busy, you forgive me right? Journal? I'm sorry!

I've gotten pretty used to being a girl, although I still hate the fact that the tenth can't speak to me for more than five seconds, but I can't help but notice he doesn't look at me as often as I think, he mostly spends time looking at Kyoko, THAT'S NOT FAIR! I have bigger boobs than her and I'm way sexier than her. Why can't the tenth notice me! That's it! If he doesn't pull a move on me I'll do it! Believe journal, I'll make him and his sexy bo- hair Mine! Mine mine mine! ….

Journal… I got the tenth closer to me, he let me have lunch with him, and I realized he misses the guy me! She said and I quote

"Hayako-chan you're nice and all but I miss Gokudera-kun, I wonder where he went." Then a moment of passion happened. I felt so sorry and grabbed both his hands and said

"Don't worry Te- Tsuna-kun he is closer than you think." I can't believe I did that though! … Anyways Journal I'm off to experiment more, this girl body is more fun than I thought!

X~End~X

Chibi: sorry for the sh*tty single paragraph chapter you buys but all my creative juices have been drained due to testing… but! When testing is over I'm going to write a WEEK's worth of journal entries that are at least 500 words to make up ok so look forward to this

-Yandere!Gokudera

-Gokudera liking Yamamoto

-MATTO FATTO Gokudera

-Uri turning Human

~and~

Gokudera's super special love potion, made for the juudiame (which has an EXTRA surprise)


	7. Yandere Isn't the Best Dere

Chibi: hey guys I am so so so SOOO Sorry I haven't update but school and Summer and Animu expo n horse stuff but anyways here is the Yandere!Gokudera chappie!

XxXx Boys HATE YANDERES xXxX

Dear Journal

So today I learned that the tenth does particularly like Yanderes… well lemme explained what happened. Today I noticed the Tenth reading manga, I noticed it had a particularly cute girl in it. I found out from that manga (after reading it and smelling it as the Tenth's sweet soft hands touching it) that that girl was a yandere and wants to kill her love for hanging out with someone else. Since the Tenth was reading it he must naturally like girl like that right? RIGHT? So I decided to become one, the next day I show to school with a dull knife, y'know I didn't wanna kill the Tenth, just make him feel I was yandere enough for him. So when he came to school I greeted him nicely, and I acted sweet then I saw that skank Kyoko come up, ho. So after she left I asked the Tenth nicely that he shouldn't be so promiscuous. He had no idea what I meant so that went awfully…

Class came around soon, and the tenth took his usual seat so did I and that baseball idiot. And I saw the baseball idiot began to flirt with my man, asking him about the homework and shit. So I decided now was my time to make a move. After lunch I asked the baseball freak to guy buy us curry bread while Tsuna went to ate. I followed him with my knife we went to the roof and that when I started my plan I closed the door and said.

"Tsuna-kun you've been a very naughty boy." I say turning to him he looks at me and asks what I mean. I grin and say he already know I pulled out my knife and say

"You know Tsuna-kun I don't like it when my boy play with other men." I came closer to him with the knife and…

He passed out… I became concerned tossed the knife aside and went to his aid… needless to say I thingk I went too far….

Xxxx

ChibiL Sorry for the lateness I had this ol' thing lying in my "upload folder and never uploaded it. But I have AP classes you guys ;A; anyways I'm bringing you updates now so please don't be mad at me! And As promised I bring you some other chapter later next week (if I don't forget)


End file.
